Last Christmas
by live4dance
Summary: Lily Evans has suffered heartbreak on Christmases past, will there this year be different? Short Story. Light and fluffy Christmas read!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This will be a four part story. I have about half written and I hope to have it all published before New Year's. Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: This all belongs to JKR! Not mine!**

"_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away"_

Lily Elisabeth Evans had very mixed feelings about Christmas. Very mixed feelings, indeed.

Of course there were many good things about Christmas. Lily loved Christmas snow and presents and decorating her tree. She loved Christmas cookies and the Yule log and drinking warm cocoa on Christmas Eve. She loved Christmas music and parties and happiness. But, as anything, Lily Evans could find a down side to Christmas, as it usually brought her heartbreak. And she was sure that this year would be no different.

In first year, Lily was forced to come home for the first time since she started at Hogwarts. She wanted nothing more than to stay at school, for at school there was magic, her friends, and her very first boyfriend. Now, this boyfriend wasn't anything special of course. No, Lily was just in a typical eleven-year-old relationship with Remus Lupin. She found him funny and smart, and she found him a tad bit cute. Not, that she'd admit that to anyone, for little Lily Evans refused to find any boy _cute. _

Despite her protests, Lily went home for the holidays. She ended up having a delightful time at home with her family. Then Lily came back to find _her _sweetheart holding hands with Emmeline Vance in the Great Hall. _How dare he? _Lily thought as she swore to never leave for Christmas again.

In second year, Lily had developed quite the crush on Caradoc Dearborn. She was no longer ashamed of calling a boy cute, because everyone did that now. But that wasn't all a twelve-year-old Lily saw in dear Caradoc. No, she saw intelligence and kindness and a sparkle in his eyes. She yearned to earn his attention, as she had done with that, that _toe rag, _Lupin last year, but it failed. This Christmas came with another bitter heartbreak for Lily, as she faced flat-out rejection from Dearborn when she found him kissing Hestia Jones under the mistletoe. This would be the last year she went home for the holidays.

Third year found Lily deeply infatuated with one Sirius Black. Yes, she knew this was horribly irrational and cliché but he was just so desirable. By liking such a heartbreaker, even at the tender age of thirteen, Lily knew she was set up for defeat. But when Black started paying attention to her, she jumped on the opportunity. This Christmas marked her first at Hogwarts for her parents were abroad and it also marked the first (and only for the Christmas Ball was much better) Marauder Christmas party and Lily accompanied Sirius as his arm candy of the night. She was elated and overjoyed the entire night. She received her first kiss that night from the young player. Lily forgot she had a Christmas curse and supposed she may even be different.

However, the next morning Lily walked into the Great Hall and set out to sit next to her beloved. When she reached his seat with his friends, she was met with a horrible surprise.

"Hey, um, Evans," Black began, "last night was great, but you should know me well enough to not expect a serious relationship. And you can't sit there, it's Peter's seat." So once again, Lily Evans had her heart crushed right around Christmas.

By fourth year, Lily should have realized Christmas wasn't going to go her way. But she had "fallen in love" with Amos Diggory. He was three years older than her, Head Boy, Quidditch captain, and loved by any girl with eyes. She wanted him dearly. As did the entirety of her year and those above. This was also the first year Lily would be old enough to attend the Christmas Ball, the event all girls dreamed of and all boys dreaded. Lily had already found the perfect dress, the perfect shoes, decided upon the perfect hair. All she had left to do was find the perfect date. And Lily Evans wasn't anything if not stubborn and she was determined to make Amos Diggory hers.

As girls' sighs started to sound more like "Amos," and the ball edged closer, Lily became more determined. She was even one of the brave girls of her year to go up to Amos and wish him "Good Morning." However, that apparently wasn't enough as Diggory asked pretty, popular, and older Andromeda Black to accompany him to the Christmas Ball. Lily was, once again, crushed and had to resort to going with Gideon Prewitt.

When fifth year Christmas rolled around, it was determined that Lily would once again be staying at Hogwarts. This would be her second Christmas Ball and she was set on attending with Benjy Fenwick. He was always very sweet to her and she was determined he must like her. I mean, why else would he carry Lily's books? James Potter, who made it very apparent with his proposal per day that he liked her, often offered to do the same exact thing. Lily knew that she would finally be able to break her Christmas curse this year, because she would obviously go to the ball with Benjy.

As the Christmas Ball loomed around the corner, Lily grew worried. Benjy had yet to ask, and though she was a strong feminist, she was a romantic at heart and didn't want to ask a boy to the ball. _No, _she thought, _I'd much prefer for him to ask me._ So Lily waited until exactly four days before the ball was to take place.

"Benjy," she greeted with a timid smile the morning of December 21. "So, I was wondering if you were interested in going to the Christmas Ball with me."

"Sure, Lily," he responded, blushing. Benjy then gave Lily the most adorable smile she had ever seen and he walked away.

The Christmas Ball didn't come fast enough for Lily, but when it did arrive she was practically bouncing off walls. Her poor dorm mates suffered with her getting ready with an OCD type of exactness all day. After hours upon hours of primping, Lily deemed herself ready to go meet Benjy. She walked of the Portrait Hole exactly one minute and twenty-seven seconds early to find Benjy there. Except he was not alone. Lily's heart was broken for the fourth Christmas in a row when she found Benjy Fenwick entwined with Marlene McKinnon. Lily was too crushed to even attend the Christmas Ball that year.

Come sixth year, it would have made logical sense for Lily to have given up on Christmas. But, as her usual autumn activities included falling for a new bloke, she once again completed the task. This time the lucky man was Bertram Aubrey. Except this time, they were serious. Bertram asked Lily out on October 10 at exactly 12:39. Their first date was on October 23 in Hogsmeade. They kissed for the first time on November 2 at 8:21. And Lily was confident that attending the Christmas Ball with Bertram Aubrey was a good thing. It just had to be.

At exactly 6:21 Lily walked out of the Portrait Hole to find Bertram standing outside, waiting like a perfect gentleman. She wasn't a minute and twenty-seven seconds early this time, rather a minute or so late. The couple entered the Great Hall hand-in-hand at 6:27 and had a lovely time until 10:46. Bertram walked Lily back to Gryffindor Tower and gave her a sweet kiss goodnight. The next morning, Lily walked into the Great Hall at 10:53. Bertram came over to her and looked somewhat flustered.

"Lils, I hate to tell you this, but it was all a bet. To see if I could, umm, deflower you before Christmas. I lost. We're over, Evans," he explained. By 11:01, Lily was heartbroken again.

This year, Lily Evans swore Christmas would be different. However, there was a slight problem. She now fancied James Potter. "What's the problem with that, doesn't he fancy her?" you ask. Well, he did at least. But Lily wasn't so sure anymore. He seemed so content with being just friends and never asked her out anymore.

Lily Evans just hoped that she could break her Christmas curse this year and finally get her happy ending.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this is part two. Thank you to those that reviewed and a great day-after-Christmas present would be a fe more reviews. :)**

"_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again"_

Lily Evans decided that she could make her Christmas better by staying in her dorm. This year it was not the Christmas Ball keeping her at Hogwarts, but rather her parents' vacation with her sister, Petunia, and Petunia's boyfriend's family. Now, Lily was clearly told by Petunia that she and her "freakishness" were not welcome. Lily didn't have any problem at all with this. She would instead lock herself in her luxurious Head Girl dormitory with lots of cute, Christmas-y romance novels and visit the kitchens when everyone else was sure to be at the Christmas Ball. It really was a brilliant plan for no one could break her heart if she didn't see anyone all day.

Lily snuck out quickly to go to the library. Seeing James Potter would surely not be a good thing, for after years of hating him and rejecting him and scolding him she actually _fancied _him. _How could that be? _she often wondered. For James Potter did not deserve her. Even if he _had_ grown up, even if he _did_ do his Head duties faithfully, even if he _had_ matured and started treating her right, James Potter did not deserve her at all. And Christmas curse aversion plan or not, it was still Heartbreak Season for Lily Evans.

When Lily arrived at the library she did not go to her usual study sections. She instead headed straight for the fiction collection. She made her way over to the shorter, less full shelves and on top of one sat a small display. This display was decorated red and green and held a collection of Christmas novels. Lily read the backs of each and decided upon quite a few. She had simple guidelines to follow. Pick the books that sound cheesiest, cutest, and most heart-warming. All Lily wanted was a happy read, no complex plot or any thought.

After she had checked out her books, Lily decided to go to the Kitchens. It was an Evans family tradition to have a cup of hot chocolate on Christmas Eve. A tradition three-year-old Lily started when out of nowhere on Christmas Eve she shouted "ho' choc'late Mama!" Even when she did not go home for Christmas, Lily continued her tradition for to her, Christmas wasn't complete without it.

As soon as Lily entered the Kitchens house-elves grouped around her. Shouts of "Mistress Lily, what can Squeaky do for you?" and "Can Huffy get you something Missus Lily?" and "Poppy is pleased to be at your service Miss." echoed around the room. Lily went to sit at her usual table and she had a hoard of house-elves following her. She politely asked for a hot cocoa and within minutes there was a steaming cup right in front of her. Just as she started to drink the door to the Kitchens swung open.

"I'm telling you Padfoot, Ireland is definitely going to beat Scot-Hey Evans!" James Potter, with his messy black hair and hazel eyes and wired-rimmed glasses, greeted Lily cordially. A year ago she'd have wished he just _leave her be._ But now, Lily swooned at a simple greeting from James.

"Hello, J-Potter," Lily caught herself just in time. She certainly didn't want anyone thinking she actually _liked _James.

"What are you doing here all alone on Christmas Eve?" he asked, seeming to show genuine concern.

"Just drinking my traditional cup of hot chocolate. I was going to go back to my dorm, though. Catch you later, Potter," she ended the conversation brusquely even though she still had nearly half a cup of cocoa left.

"Nonsense, Evans! Come join me and Padfoot. He doesn't bite. At least, most of the time he doesn't," James persuaded.

"Thanks Prongs. Way to start a rumor," Sirius Black, dark-haired and grey-eyed and a huge player, joked with his best friend.

"Oh, I guess I can stay for a little bit," Lily allowed herself to be coerced. What were a few minutes with Potter anyways? He couldn't crush her in five minutes, could he? She walked over to where the two boys were sitting anyways and sat down.

"Even on Christmas Eve you have your school bag with you, Evans. Isn't that a bit overboard?" James teased Lily lightly.

"Actually I went to pick out a couple things to read for fun over Christmas," she answered. That was certainly a vague enough answer. He didn't need to know that she was planning on reading the entire next day to avoid him.

"Only you would find reading during Christmas fun," Black said in an appalled tone. "Well…and Moony."

"You might like to read if you could find the right books, Black," Lily stated.

"And you might like to fly if you could find the right broom," he countered.

"So what are you planning on doing tomorrow?" James asked to break up any potential argument.

"Just hang around my dorm and read. I'll sneak down to the Kitchens during the ball, probably," she answered, unashamed.

"Alone on Christmas, Evans? How pathetic," Black commented.

"Oh Padfoot, shut up," James reprimanded.

"Yes, Black. All alone on Christmas. Laugh at pathetic little Lily now why don't you?" Lily spat at him.

"Don't be bitter, Evans," Black sneered back.

"You're not going to the ball this year?" James queried.

"No, I'm not. Are you?" she replied.

"No," he responded.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Lily asked politely, ignoring Black.

"Well Padfoot and I were plan-," James started.

"She doesn't need to know, Prongs," Black rudely interrupted.

"I _am _here. You know that, right Black?" Lily interjected.

"How could I forget about you being here, Miss Prude," Black retorted.

"We were planning on sneaking into Hogsmeade and spending the night in the Three Broomsticks," James answered Lily's previous question. She almost wished she hadn't so she could have a reason to not like him. Instead she just realized how right she was for liking him.

"That sounds like fun."

"Prongs! Why'd you tell her? She'll go straight to Dumbledore!" Black and Lily said simultaneously.

"Would you like to come with us?" James asked ever so politely.

"PRONGS! DON'T INVITE HER TO OUR CHRISTMAS!" Black screamed.

"Erm…I wouldn't want to invade or anything," Lily answered uncomfortably.

"You wouldn't be," James told her with a smile.

"YES SHE WOULD BE!" Black bellowed.

"If it's okay. I'd like that," Lily responded. She strongly assumed she was blushing.

"Alright. Meet in our Common Room at 7?" James inquired.

"Sure," she agreed.

And with that Lily Evans set herself up for another Christmas heartbreak. She should have known better than to accept his offer. She should have said no and continued with Plan A. She should have run the opposite direction. Instead, Lily will spend Christmas with the every boy she wanted to avoid all day. This can only end badly.


	3. Chapter 2

"_Maybe this year_

_Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special"_

The next morning Lily woke up very early. Six o'clock on a Sunday morning was early, even for her, the ultimate morning person. Quickly, she realized it was indeed Christmas and sat up and looked around excitedly, for everyone acts like a young child on Christmas morning. In the regular dormitories, Christmas presents were placed at the foot of each bed. In the Heads' Common Room there was a small Christmas tree, so Lily wondered if her presents would be out there.

Lily got out of bed and put on her bathrobe. She certainly couldn't risk James seeing her in her bright green sweatpants and even brighter yellow tank top. That would be beyond embarrassing. Lily glanced around and concluded there wasn't a package or owl to be seen in her red and gold colored dorm. She decided to walk into the Common Room. There sat a wonderful sight of a Christmas tree with presents, a sight Lily hadn't seen in years. She had an odd desire to wait for James to begin unwrapping, so she quietly walked back into her room.

After a shower, Lily went out to the Common Room to see if James was up. She found him awkwardly standing in front of the tree with a quizzical look on his face. "Happy Christmas, Potter!" Lily greeted, breaking his concentration.

"Happy Christmas, Evans!" he exclaimed joyously back. "I was just debating whether or not to wait for you. I guess you being here answers that question."

"Yes it does," she responded, deciding not to tell him she had already decided to wait for him. And with that the two embarked upon present opening. Lily received many wonderful gifts, from books to chocolates to a beautiful necklace. Even James had gotten her a present (to which she exclaimed "you shouldn't have!" for she hadn't gotten him a present in return).

After Lily was complete with opening her Christmas gifts, she retreated back to her room (but not before James had shouted "Don't forget! Seven o'clock, Evans!"). Lily curled up in her bed and started reading. However, she kept on getting distracted. For some reason going to Hogsmeade with James and Black was making her extremely nervous. It's not as if it's a _date _or anything. And, honestly, what could possibly go wrong? Nothing, because she didn't think James _fancied _her so he couldn't break her heart. Right?

At five thirty, Lily started to truly worry. What was she going to wear? How was she going to do her hair and makeup? Would she drink? If so, how much? Was it even advisable, because she didn't want to do something that she'd regret, now did she? Would she accept if James (or Black, however unlikely) wanted to pay? Should she, after the whole present thing? To take her mind of all this incessant worrying, Lily decided to start getting ready. She didn't care that it was only James and Black and getting ready this early wasn't necessary. It was irrational, but it should be efficient.

It proved to be a good thing she decided to get ready early. It took Lily twenty minutes alone to decide what to wear. She eventually decided on Muggle jeans and a red sweater. It was casual enough, right? She just couldn't figure out if she _should _be casual. And she had no one to consult for both of her best friends, Alice Prewett and Mary McDonald, were away for the holidays. Lily just went on her instinct and did her hair and makeup.

At seven o'clock exactly, Lily entered the Heads' Common Room. James was already there, slouching against the wall in a green button-down. _Well, _she thought _this is a good start. _"Hello, Evans. Nice day reading?" he asked while walking over to her and the nice thing was he actually seemed to care. He wasn't mocking her like he had for years.

"Yes, very nice day," she replied. There was no need to tell him she had had a horrible day because _this, _simply platonic Christmas outing, was worrying her.

"Good. Ready to go meet Sirius?"

"Sure, let's go." With that, they departed from the Common Room to go find Black.

When they got to Gryffindor Tower, Black was already standing outside the Portrait Hole. He looked smug as he, too, was slouching against a wall. His hair was a mess and Lily would bet that he just received, at the least, a heavy snog. "What bird did you shag, Padfoot?" James asked, appearing to share Lily's opinion.

"No one. Just a snog with McKinnon under the mistletoe," he responded. "Evans," he greeted with a nod.

"Black," Lily acknowledged him with a nod of her own.

"So what passageway are we taking, Prongs," Black inquired.

"You mean, there's more than one?" Lily asked, dumbfounded.

"'Course. I think the usual should do for tonight, don't you? Everyone's at the ball anyways," James answered both their questions.

"Alright, let's go." They three started off through the hallway in silence. It was quite an awkward silence, at least in Lily's opinion. And to Lily, awkward silences always need breaking.

"So why didn't you guys go to the ball this year?" she asked the two boys awkwardly.

"None of your business, Evans," Black responded rudely.

"Didn't feel like dressing up. Or finding a date. Or socializing in that matter. Hogsmeade is more fun anyways," James replied. "Why didn't you?"

"Same reasons pretty much. Except, I didn't know I was going to Hogsmeade until yesterday," Lily answered awkwardly. Soon, they reached a statue and Black did something to get it to open and the trio stepped into the passageway. They walked for a long while in silence before they reached the end. James politely helped Lily out and they walked inconspicuously to the Three Broomsticks. They definitely didn't want anyone seeing Hogwarts students out on Christmas alone. That would raise suspicions.

When they entered the Three Broomsticks, James and Black headed straight for the bar with determination. "Merry Christmas, Rosmerta," Black greeted the young bartender.

"Out of the school again, boys?" she replied cheekily. "Well…it's Christmas, I won't turn you in this time."

"Like you would anyways, Rosie," James teased. Lily wondered how often the two snuck into Hogsmeade to be on not only a first-name basis, but a _nickname _basis with the bartender.

"Nah, I guess I wouldn't. And who is this you brought with you?" the bartender turned and looked at Lily with an amused expression on her face.

"Lily Evans, pleasure to meet you," Lily responded politely.

"_The _Lily Evans?" the bartender (Rosmerta, was it?) asked with a smile.

"The one and only," Black answered, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"So, did he use the Imperious Curse or a love potion?" Rosmerta inquired.

"Neither, Rosie. She _agreed to come_," James told her proudly.

"Erm, may I ask what you're talking about?" Lily meekly interrupted.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll learn soon enough, dear," she assured Lily with a knowing smile. "So the usual, boys?"

"You know us to well, Rosie," James answered.

"And what would you like, Lily?" she asked.

"Just a butterbeer," Lily told her.

After getting their drinks (apparently a tall Firewhiskey was the regular), the unusual trio migrated to a table. After they had all finished their drinks with an uneasy conversation, Black got up and walked away. "He won't likely be back," James informed Lily. "He's bound to go looking for some unlucky bird."

"Very unlucky girl," Lily agreed.

"So, why didn't you go home for the holidays, if the ball wasn't your thing this year?" James asked. Lily didn't think he actually cared, he probably just wanted to protect from another awkward silence.

"My parents went on vacation with my sister and her boyfriend's family. I was not-so-nicely told I wasn't invited," she told him.

"And why weren't you invited?" he seemed interested and looked at her with an odd sort of eager expression.

"Because my sister hates magic and didn't want any of my 'freakishness' to ruin her relationship," she explained. "Why didn't you go home?"

"And suffer through ball after ball and 'party' after 'party'? I love my family, but no thank you," he told her with a sigh. Just then Black walked over with three Firewhiskeys and gave one to Lily. She tried to decline but wasn't allowed to. She found she actually enjoyed the drink and had more than just one.

"Hey Jamesie, wanna dance?" Lily asked after her third drink.

"Okay," James, though he had consumed more than Lily, was a considerable amount more sober (he drunk often enough that he could hold his liquor), but why decline a dance with his Lily? And so they danced and drank and danced some more. It was Christmas so Lily didn't care if this was bad. And soon she was too smashed to even remotely care.

Amongst all this dancing, there wasn't one slow song. And that was alright with Lily for she didn't want a slow dance. That had a certain connotation with it. James didn't want one either because he knew if Lily weren't drunk she wouldn't want it. Until a slow song came on, James would let Lily have her fun. It was then, a very slow song came on.

"Lily, let's go sit down, mmkay?" James tried to coerce her.

"No, I wanna keep dancing," she whined.

"Lily, _I _don't," James told her. It wasn't the truth, but he knew she didn't want this.

"Too bad," she told him.

"C'mon Lils," he accidentally let the nickname he longed to call her slip out.

"Why?" she screeched. "You don't want me? Do you? DO YOU?"

"No, no, no. That's not it, Lily. You're drunk. Dancing is beginning to be a dangerous activity for you," he made up an excuse.

"I'm going back to the castle," Lily turned on her heel and walked away. "I'm sure I can find my own way!" Once again, Lily Evans had had her heart broken on Christmas. What else is new?


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So this is the last part. Thanks to those who reviewed. And reviews for the end would be quite nice!**

"_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special"_

Luckily, Lily found a way back to the castle. Even more luckily, Lily didn't get caught. Luckiest of all, Lily managed to find her way back to her dormitory before all that Firewhiskey came up again. Drinking was clearly something that she didn't excel in on her first try. But everyone has to be bad at something, right? It just so happened that she didn't quite know what James Potter was bad at...he seemed to be good making her day _and _breaking her heart.

After Lily decided it was safe for her to stop hugging the toilet, she climbed into her nice warm bed. She had once again been screwed over on Christmas. Was this ever going to stop being a reoccurring event? Didn't Lily deserve a happy Christmas for once? It was with these thoughts that Lily Evans fell asleep.

"Prongs, I'm telling you…let her deal with her hangover herself! She doesn't deserve your help after running on you!" Lily heard Black's voice awaken her.

"Padfoot, she ran because I was being an arse to her! Understandable because she was confused, but that's how she saw it!" James argued.

"James…she doesn't deserve it!"

"Sirius, let me do it! She's probably never been drunk and she deserves this much," James sighed.

"Fine…don't expect me to help though," Lily heard Black say resignedly. It was now that Lily realized she had a pounding headache. She got out of bed and walked into her and James's Common Room. The moment she walked in Black stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Sorry 'bout him," James said softly to Lily. "He's always like that with a hangover. How're you feeling?"

"My head hurts," Lily moaned in response.

"Yeah…you don't get drunk too often, d'you Evans?"

"Never before...and never again."

"Food would help."

"I don't want to go the Great Hall."

"To the Kitchens, then?"

"Only if you promise Black won't be there."

"He won't. He likes the attention he gets when he's hungover. Even if it means a detention from McGonagall." The two left, despite Lily's odd attire and James's pained expression. Lily, in all her first-hangover glory, just walked out of the Common Room in her pajamas, lemon yellow sweatpants and a Muggle soccer team T-shirt. James, in all his almost-slow-danced-with-Lily glory, felt very awkward helping her with her first-hangover glory. He almost wanted to ask if she remembered.

The two walked amongst the halls of Hogwarts in this odd state, and received many more stares than if they had just walked to the Great Hall. The Head Boy, looking anxious, and the Head Girl, looking ridiculous, walking aimlessly around (for not too many knew how to get to the Kitchens) surely was an odd sight the day after Christmas. They odd duo received stupefied looks from everyone they passed, from the two first years that Lily noted were holding hands, to Severus Snape. It was going to be a long morning.

Finally, after many odd stares, Lily and James got to the Kitchens. When they walked in, the house-elves immediately started yelping with joy as to have someone to serve, however James shushed them. He knew all about the headache Lily must have, and he didn't want it to hurt more. "Can you make us some breakfast?" James asked no particular elf and many scurried to make them what was sure to be a huge meal.

"They're awfully funny," Lily told James with a very un-Lily-like giggle. James figured she must still be a tad bit tipsy.

"That they are," James agreed. "So...was a Christmas with the Marauders everything you expected and more?" Memories of last night had been flooding back to Lily and she didn't think Christmas with the Marauders was a very enjoyable event. Nor did she think it was a safe event for her Christmas misfortune. The list of heartbreaks had become longer, what with James's obvious rejection.

"Am I not good enough for you James?" she blurted out without thinking it through.

"W-what?" James was taken by surprise. What type of question was she asking him?

"Oh, I'm not am I? I should've known. All the times you asked me out…they were just jokes weren't they?" with this outburst Lily started balling her eyes out. James was dumbfounded. What was she thinking…not good enough. Of course she was good enough! She was beyond good enough!

James really didn't want her. Lily was finally starting to realize this. All those times he asked her out, it was all just for a joke. He probably found her stormy rejections funny. No wonder he still hexed helpless people even though he knew she hated it. Or played with his hair. Or carried that snitch around just to rub in that he was good at Quidditch. The whole thing…it was just a joke.

"Lily, Lily, what are you saying? What are you talking about?"

"L-last night. At the Thr-Three Broomsticks. You didn't want to d-dance with me because I'm not good enough," she choked out amongst all her tears.

"Is that what you think?" James asked, staring at her in wonder and shock. She actually wanted to dance with him?

"Y-yeah," Lily sobbed a bit more.

"Lily," James sighed and awkwardly took her hand in his. She was shocked he was touching her. He was shocked she was letting him. "I didn't dance with you because I didn't think you wanted it. I thought it was only because you were drunk."

"N-no! It wasn't!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well, what was it then Lily Evans?" James prodded.

"Do I really have to say it James Potter," she managed to get out without crying.

"I think I may get the general idea," he smirked at her. Before Lily could quite process what was going on James was leaning in. Too soon, but at the same time not soon enough, James's lips were on hers. They kissed for a second, short and sweet, but the meaning was there.

"And what was the meaning of that, James Potter?" Lily asked cheekily.

"Do I really have to say it out loud, Lily Evans?" he answered, smiling as if it was today that was Christmas and not yesterday.

"I think I get the general idea," Lily told him and leaned in, realizing that at the end of the day, her Christmas curse actually _had _been broken this year.

**THE END**


End file.
